Educational field trips
A field trip is a journey by a group of people to a place away from their normal environment. The purpose of the trip is usually observation for education or non-experimental research. The aim of this research is to observe the subject in its natural state and possibly collect samples. In western culture people first come across this method during school years when classes are taken on excursions to visit a geological or geographical feature of the landscape, for example. Much of the early research into the natural sciences was of this form. Charles Darwin is an important example of someone who has contributed to science through the use of field trips. Field trips are extracurricular educational field studies a class makes. These are normally one day long, but they can be longer. Such excursions usually consist of visits to local landmarks and educational institutions, like zoos, parks and museums. The term is most often used in an educational sense, classes are taken on a residential biology field trip or a geography field trip, most often where the experiences delivered by the field trip cannot be undertaken in the class room. However, the term is also sometimes used by non-educational entities to refer to off-site research studies and/or leisure activities. Residential field trips are popular with some teachers because the experience of staying away from home provides an environment where children can grow in self confidence and awareness of the needs of others To mitigate these risks and expenses, most school systems now have formalized field trip procedures that considers the entire trip from estimation, approval and scheduling through planning the actual trip and post-trip activities. See also *Cooperative education *Curriculm *Curricular field experiences *Educational progams *Experiential learning *Teaching methods References *Aleixandre, M. P. J., & Rodriguez, R. L. (2001). Designing a field code: Environmental values in primary school: Environmental Education Research Vol 7(1) Feb 2001, 5-22. *Almas, B., & Meszaros, C. (1997). Reliability and validity of the school tours effectiveness measure: A measure of teacher perceptions of the effectiveness of a school tours program: Visual Arts Research Vol 23(1) Spr 1997, 151-157. *Anderson, D., Lucas, K. B., Ginns, I. S., & Dierking, L. D. (2000). Development of knowledge about electricity and magnetism during a visit to a science museum and related post-visit activities: Science Education Vol 84(5) Sep 2000, 658-679. *Beale, A. V. (2000). Elementary school career awareness: A visit to a hospital: Journal of Career Development Vol 27(1) Fal 2000, 65-72. *Beale, A. V., & Nugent, D. G. (1996). The pizza connection: Enhancing career awareness: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 30(4) Apr 1996, 294-303. *Bergin, D. A., Anderson, A. H., Molnar, T., Baumgartner, R., Mitchell, S., Korper, S., et al. (2007). Providing remote accessible field trips (RAFT): An evaluation study: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(1) Jan 2007, 192-219. *Birney, B. A. (1986). A comparative study of children's perceptions and knowledge of wildlife and conservation as they relate to field trip experiences at the Los Angeles County Museum of Natural History and the Los Angeles Zoo: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Birney, B. A. (1995). Children, animals, and leisure settings: Society & Animals Vol 3(2) 1995, 171-187. *Blud, L. M. (1989). The role of social interaction in informal learning environments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bookhamer, J. L. (1977). An evaluation of the effects of a structured short term, school and community based counseling activity on the career maturity of ninth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butkevich, N. G., & Koltunenko, I. V. (1989). Development of oral speech in the deaf schoolchildren on the basis of excursions and performances: Defektologiya No 1 Jan 1989, 46-50. *Calloway, S. T. (1977). A study of the effects of educational services upon the self concept of disadvantaged students in selected schools of the Mobile County Public School System, 1974-1975: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carlin, K. A. (2000). The impact of curiosity on learning during a school field trip to the zoo. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cassady, J. C., & Mullen, L. J. (2006). Reconceptualizing electronic field trips: A Deweyian perspective: Learning, Media & Technology Vol 31(2) Jun 2006, 149-161. *Dullaert, J. (1977). Teaching psychology of the aged: Six obstacles to learning: Teaching of Psychology Vol 4(2) Apr 1977, 68-72. *Dunbar, C. (2007). Review of Planning educational visits for the early years: Child Care in Practice Vol 13(2) Apr 2007, 151-152. *Eaton, D. (2000). Cognitive and affective learning in outdoor education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Edington, E. D. (1976). Evaluation of methods of using resource people in helping kindergarten students become aware of the world of work: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 8(2) Apr 1976, 125-131. *Falk, J. H., & Balling, J. D. (1982). The field trip milieu: Learning and behavior as a function of contextual events: Journal of Educational Research Vol 76(1) Sep-Oct 1982, 22-28. *Farmer, A. J., & Wott, J. A. (1995). Field trips and follow-up activities: Fourth graders in a public garden: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 27(1) Fal 1995, 33-35. *Feldman, R. (2002). Listening to student voices: Visual Arts Research Vol 28(1,Issue55) 2002, 68-81. *Fernald, C. D., & Cook, J. R. (2002). Roads scholars: A field trip course on best practices of psychology in the community: Teaching of Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 2002, 65-67. *Finson, K. D., & Enochs, L. G. (1987). Student attitudes toward science-technology-society resulting from visitation to a science-technology museum: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 24(7) Oct 1987, 593-609. *Flexer, B. K., & Borun, M. (1984). The impact of a class visit to a participatory science museum exhibit and a classroom science lesson: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 21(9) Dec 1984, 863-873. *Gilmore, S. E., & Norris, G. L. (1994). Using field trips to enhance language treatment: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 25(1) Jan 1994, 32-33. *Grampp, G. (1980). Museums as places of learning for mentally handicapped pupils: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 49(4) Dec 1980, 355-364. *Green, V. A. (1993). An oral history of a field trip: A study of participants' historical imagination in "action" and "artifact within action": Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gutierrez de White, T., & Jacobson, S. K. (1994). Evaluating conservation education programs at a South American zoo: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 25(4) Sum 1994, 18-22. *Harshman, E. M. (1978). The effects of a field-based learning experience on the career maturity of liberal arts undergraduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hastie, P. A. (1995). An ecology of a secondary school outdoor adventure camp: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 15(1) Oct 1995, 79-97. *Heflich, D. A., Dixon, J. K., & Davis, K. S. (2001). Taking it to the field: The authentic integration of mathematics and technology in inquiry-based science instruction: Journal of Computers in Mathematics and Science Teaching Vol 20(1) 2001, 99-112. *Henry, C. K. (1992). Retention and recall of images: Evaluating museum experiences of schoolchildren: Visual Arts Research Vol 18(2) Fal 1992, 82-92. *Hicks, D. A. (1977). The effects of course work and field experiences on college students' attitudes toward the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hunt, W., MacKinnon, R., & Michels, R. (1975). A clinical clerkship in psychiatry: Journal of Medical Education Vol 50(12, Pt 1) Dec 1975, 1113-1119. *Hunter-Jones, J. (2006). The Compensation Act 2006 and school trips: Education 3-13 Vol 34(3) 2006, 223-232. *Hurford, D. E. (1977). Status of the field trip: A nationwide study of practices and attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *King, R. E. (1979). The impact on knowledge, attitude, and achievement motivation scores of various sequences of field trip and classroom instruction using selected energy education concepts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kisiel, J. (2005). Understanding elementary teacher motivations for science fieldtrips: Science Education Vol 89(6) Nov 2005, 936-955. *Koran, J. J., Lehman, J. R., Shafer, L. D., & Koran, M. L. (1983). The relative effects of pre- and postattention directing devices on learning from a "walk-through" museum exhibit: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 20(4) Apr 1983, 341-346. *Krajewski, J. G. (1988). Modifying high school students' attitudes toward the mentally retarded: An experimental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lambert, M. J., & et al. (1978). Reported self-concept and self-actualizing value changes as a function of academic classes with wilderness experience: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1035-1040. *Lehman, J. R., & Lehman, K. M. (1984). The relative effects of experimenter and subject generated questions on learning from museum case exhibits: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 21(9) Dec 1984, 931-935. *Leinhardt, G., & Crowley, K. (2002). Objects of learning, objects of talk: Changing minds in museums. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *LeUnes, A. (1984). The institutional tour: Some reflections: Teaching of Psychology Vol 11(1) Feb 1984, 42-43. *LeUnes, A., Bourgeois, A., & Grajales, R. (1996). The effects of two types of exposure on attitudes toward aspects of juvenile delinquency: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(6) Dec 1996, 699-708. *MacKenzie, A. A., & White, R. T. (1982). Fieldwork in geography and long-term memory structures: American Educational Research Journal Vol 19(4) Win 1982, 623-632. *Marlow, C. R., & Sartor, C. (1988). The use of field trips in teaching social group work: Social Work with Groups Vol 11(1-2) 1988, 87-97. *Martell, S. T. (2006). The Good Field Trip: How elementary students from diverse socio-economic backgrounds learn science, art, and technology at a museum. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McNamee, A. S. (1987). Museum readiness: Preparation for the art museum (ages 3-8): Childhood Education Vol 63(3) Feb 1987, 181-187. *Milligan, M. J., & Brayfield, A. (2004). Museums and childhood: Negotiating organizational lessons: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 11(3) Aug 2004, 275-301. *Noll, D., & Hale, M. A. (1978). Camping Re-Ed style: Behavioral Disorders Vol 3(2) Feb 1978, 114-117. *Oconner, S. F. (1983). An ethnographic investigation on the impact of a residential outdoor education program on self-esteem and attitudes to the outdoors of 5th and 7th grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Orion, N., & Hofstein, A. (1991). The measurement of students' attitudes towards scientific field trips: Science Education Vol 75(5) Sep 1991, 513-523. *Orion, N., & Hofstein, A. (1994). Factors that influence learning during a scientific field trip in a natural environment: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 31(10) Dec 1994, 1097-1119. *Palmberg, I. E., & Kuru, J. (2000). Outdoor activities as a basis for environmental responsibility: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 31(4) Sum 2000, 32-36. *Parameswaran, G. (1998). Incorporating multi-cultural issues in educational psychology classes using field experiences: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 25(1) Mar 1998, 9-13. *Patt, L. S. (2003). That which stimulates and numbs us: The museum in the age of trauma. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Poveda, D. (2004). Shared experiences and narrative positionings in the classroom: Narrative Inquiry Vol 14(2) 2004, 395-419. *Prosser, D., & Eddisford, S. (2004). Virtual Museum Learning: Information Technology in Childhood Education Annual Vol 16 2004, 281-297. *Rapp, W. H. (2005). Inquiry-Based Environments for the Inclusion of Students with Exceptional Learning Needs: Remedial and Special Education Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 297-310. *Razuvan, E. I. (1989). Development of official communication skills in senior mentally retarded schoolchildren: Defektologiya No 3 1989, 36-40. *Ricklin, L. P. (1978). A study of field trip experience by fifth and sixth graders at an outdoor history museum and its effect upon knowledge of and attitude towards historical topics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rogers, K. B. (1985). The museum and the gifted child: Roeper Review Vol 7(4) Apr 1985, 239-241. *Rowe, S. (2002). The role of objects in active, distributed meaning-making. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ryan, C. (1991). The effect of a conservation program on schoolchildren's attitudes toward the environment: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 22(4) Sum 1991, 30-35. *Salomone, P. R., Lehmann, E., & Green, A. J. (1973). Occupational exploration practices: A pilot study to increase the vocational sophistication of slow learners: Mental Retardation Vol 11(4) Aug 1973, 3-7. *Sancy, C. (1982). Setting or environment... Study or education? : Revue Belge de Psychologie et de Pedagogie Vol 44(179) Sep 1982, 96-98. *Sommer, R. (2006). Student attitudes after a psychiatric hospital tour: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(6) Jun 2006, 885-886. *Sommer, R., & Becker, F. (1974). Learning outside the classroom: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 82(4) Aug 1974, 601-607. *Spicer, J. I., & Stratford, J. (2001). Student perceptions of a virtual field trip to replace a real field trip: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 17(4) Dec 2001, 345-354. *Stone, D. L. (2004). Students' Personal Collections and Art Museum Practices: Visual Arts Research Vol 30(2,issue59) 2004, 87-98. *Stronck, D. R. (1983). The comparative effects of different museum tours on children's attitudes and learning: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 20(4) Apr 1983, 283-290. *Sugar, J., & Livosky, M. (1988). Enriching child psychology courses with a preschool journal option: Teaching of Psychology Vol 15(2) Apr 1988, 93-95. *Tal, R., Bamberger, Y., Morag, O., Dierking, L. D., & Flak, J. H. (2005). Guided school visits to natural history museums in Israel: Teachers' roles: Science Education Vol 89(6) Nov 2005, 920-935. *Tal, R. T. (2001). Incorporating field trips as science learning environment enrichment-an interpretive study: Learning Environments Research Vol 4(1) 2001, 25-49. *Tamir, P. (1975). Nurturing the practical mode in schools: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 83(3) May 1975, 499-506. *Taylor, J. T. (1991). The development and analysis of a field project model curriculum and its impact on achievement and attitude toward science and the environment with at-risk eleventh and twelfth grade students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tirado Segura, F. (1985). The museum experience as psychoeducational phenomenon: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 2(2) Jul-Dec 1985, 137-147. *Wolins, I. S. (1989). A case for family programs in museums: Marriage & Family Review Vol 13(3-4) 1989, 7-14. *Wright, D. G. (1996). An evaluation of the impact of an adventure tourism experience on reported self-concept. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Xanthoudaki, M. (1998). Is it always worth the trip? The contribution of museum and gallery educational programmes to classroom art education: Cambridge Journal of Education Vol 28(2) Jun 1998, 181-195. Category:Experiential learning Category:Research Category:Teaching methods